The prior art is documented with various types of dental appliances, including such as pliers or forceps, utilized in the removal of teeth. By design, these often include first and second handles terminating at forward most locations in pivotally adjustable gripping locations which are applied to opposite surfaces of the tooth, upon which a linear extracting force is applied. Shortcomings of such dental appliances include time and energy inefficiencies associated with such linear extracting techniques, combined with higher incidences of fracture of the root tip from the tooth.